peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebecca's Carrot Catastrophe
|image1 = Tricker.png}} : Hello there, my name is Rebecca Rabbit. I know that most of you already know who everything about me. Being that there's a page that explains who I am. Everybody knows how much I love carrots right? I'd do ANYTHING just to snack on one. But do you think my love for carrots is a bit too much at times? Is there even such a thing as too far? And once you're too far, will there be a way to go back? The Concert It happened at the easter concert. Mr. Potato held a big party that everyone, including the Queen was invited. Mrs. Carrot was the star performer, she was dressed as the Easter Bunny. Which I found really funny......it's a carrot dressed as a bunny. However the suit wasn't cover up her orange flesh. Anyways, I was in the seated crowd, watching as Mrs. Carrot performed the Egg Song. ''Its my favorite song....I even sung it once of an episode. My friends Peppa, Suzy, Zoë, Pedro, Danny...you should know the rest, were sitting on both sides of me with their own dolls. I had Mr. Carrot with me, he always had the best intentions, he wouldn't hurt a dead soul. My mummy gave him to me as both a gift, a way to relieve stress, and he helps keep my carrot fetish to myself, I call him a he because...........he just looks like...a man...t-to me at least. As I watched Mrs. Carrot dressed as the E.B on stage, I couldn't help but feel like I was being mocked. She was throwing chocolate eggs at the entire audience, she performed the WORST attempt at hopping I've ever seen! But the part that really geared my grinds was the fact that THERE WAS NO ING CARROTS!!!!!! I MEAN COME ON! IF YOU WANT EVERYONE TO ''BELIEVE ''YOUR A RABBIT AND NOT SOME PHONEY VEGETABLE IN AN UGLY COSTUME, EVERYONE KNOWS THAT IT'S THE CARROT THAT REALLY SELLS IT!!! It was a travesty! I wanted to do something to make it stop...but I'm not as daring as I sound. Two buffalo bodyguards were blocking the backstage entrance, so......I just sat there and endured the humiliation. However...''he had other plans. I suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice, asking me if I felt angry at what I was seeing. I looked around to see who was speaking but everyone was hypnotized by the giant dancing carrot. I searched for 30 seconds and assumed that I was just hearing things...until I heard it again, telling me to "look down here" I followed the mysterious voice's instructions and saw that Mr. Carrot's eyes were staring directly in mine. My eyes popped and I felt a scary, chilly, warm feeling. His beautiful marble-plastic eyes were shining from the spotlight, I could no longer mover nor speak...my ears slumped down, and I blushed through my fur...I was just....SO MESMERIZED BY HIS....MMMPH! I fell in love with an intimate object...until his lips moved. "I could feel that you were getting riled up by the show...do you feel okay? Ms. Becca?" Flattered and surprised by his wording and nickname for me, I responded with "Y-You can talk?" he replies "Yes, I've always been able to, but you had a very short attention span. I'm not here to dwell on the past my dear, I'm here to help you get rid of your problems...no matter how many, nor their magnitude, we can get through them......together." He spoke like a gentleman and acted as my guardian angel...unfortunately, he was actually my guardian demon. He then suggested something I haven't thought of Why won't you do anything about this? Why "endure the humiliation" as you'd say? I was confused by this...could he read my thoughts? Know my every move and intention? Category:Movies Category:Peppa Pig movies Category:Dark Stories